


Overdose

by Elyeye



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheating, Multi, but actually min is married, girl bashing, jongwoon doesnt mind, marriage bashing, min is really possesive over jongwoon, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposite from love is indifference not hate, hate is step closer to the love, at least that's in what Jongwoon believes when he sees Sungmin's hateful gaze on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

A light of a laptop was the only source of the light in the room. It was deep night without the stars even moon was hiding. It looked like everything wanted to support Sungmin in this mood. Sungmin sighed and returned his attention from the window back to screen. 

It was his holiday so he planned only on relaxing but no, his bandmates whom he missed dearly, just had to have comeback. Comeback he wasn't part of. Comeback that could easily be their last and he missed performing on the stage. He missed screams and all that rush that came with being idol. He missed it so much. 

He sighed again and looked at screen where he had paused video on Jongwoon's smiling face. Jongwoon who looked more and more handsome since he came back. Everyone was doting on him and he was glowing with attention like pleased kitty. Like he was with everyone, everywhere and Sungmin burned with jealousy. Not that he knew it. He just felt something swelling inside of him when he saw Woon with anybody else. It was something ugly and it couldn't leave him alone. What made him most angry this night was live performance of Alright. While he was happy he could be on stage with them even only like a standee the beginning of performance made his blood boil. Jongwoon and Donghae were cuddling like a crazy and even in front of cameras.

It made him sick. He never fully understood his feelings towards Jongwoon. They were so confusing. Every time he tried to go through them he got massive headache. So he rather gave up and started to ignore them. He ignored everything. He ignored all his problems, concern of his hyungs and done everything the way he wanted. 

It started 5 years ago. Truthfully it was always there but 5 years ago, for one single moment, he let his guard down. It was when they slowly started to drift apart. One night by some miracle or curse they were alone in the dorm. They were drinking, watching some stupid ass show he couldn't even remember name but he remembered watching Jongwoon from the corner of his eye. He remembered his laugh that had him captivated. And his lips. Those damned sinful lips. They drove him crazy. When he saw Jongwoon's tongue drifting out to wet them he knew he was screwed. There was no way he would be able to resist that night. His self-control could only go so far and that day it was already slipping.

He was under the spell. 

Subtly he scooted closer. Luckily for him Woon was completely obvious to his actions or so he thought. Out of nowhere Jongwoon suddenly brought up to his lips lollipop and popped it in his mouth. Sungmin tried not to groan out aloud. This was torture and Jongwoon was evil but Sungmin himself wasn't angel. He wanted to Jongwoon suffer the same way he was suffering now. Simply one thing led to another and Sungmin's patience snapped. It was most amazing night of his life. Actually next few days were spent in utter bliss but then reality mercilessly came and slapped them in the face. They never really talked after that. Hell, they didn't even look at each other. One too confused about his feeling and second one mad at himself for believing that something could and would happen. So Sungmin pushed his confused feelings down into deepest corner of his heart and buried them there. 

He sighed for nth time this night and looked at Saeun sleeping beside him. He loved her. He really did, otherwise he would never let himself go through hell that went on after announcement. With annoyed huff he closed his laptop and lied down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Yes it was love but he couldn't stop wondering if there were different love waiting for him. This sudden thought scared him. He never liked complicated feelings and here it was starting to get really complicated so he quickly shut his eyes close and tried to forget everything. 

Still last thought in his head before falling asleep was Jongwoon's velvety voice singing.

_We can fly away. We are flying near the sun. Higher, look at it even more._


End file.
